


One look and I was sold

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alec are disgustingly cute, Raphael is a vampire, Raphael likes Simon, Simon is a vampire, Simon is in a band, Simon is shy, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Simon has a gig at the club with his band.That's where he catches Raphael eye and Raphael is left intrigued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Simon and his friends slash bandmates from the books (Eric, Matt, and Kirk) are performing at a bar or club or something and Raphael wonders in and can't take his eyes off Simon and goes to him after his band is done performing and flirts with him and asks him out.  
> (Not important but in the books Simon played bass, Eric played drums, and Kirk was the band's singer. Don't know what Matt played. I know on the TV show Simon played guitar and sang. Just thought you should know.)  
> You don't have to follow the prompt exactly the way it's posted. Have fun with it. And I'd prefer if Raphael was still a vampire. And Simon can still be a vampire too. But that's my presence. Like I said have fun with it.
> 
> Here you go, D! I hope you liked it!

Simon was looking out at the crowd from behind the curtains. Behind him, sitting on the couches, were his band mates Eric, Matt and Kirk. He let out a nervous breathe, not that he needed to breathe.

Simon was a vampire.

He doesn’t remember very much about how he got turned. All his friend Clary told him was that he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He remembered walking down the street at night time, a strange hissing sound and then nothing. It was like a black hole. What he remembered afterwards was that he was covered in dirt and that he felt very, very cold. He doesn’t remember who was with him, all he did was run. He never told his band mates that he was a vampire, they wouldn’t believe him.

Simon turned to look at his band mates for a second and sighed, they were all quite good friends and it was kind of hard to pretend nothing was wrong. Like, Simon couldn’t eat normal food, all he could eat was blood. Of course he couldn’t go out in the sun either so the band was only able to do evening gigs. His band mates had questioned that before, but had dropped when he had said nothing was wrong.

Scanning the crowd again, he saw Clary with her friends and boyfriend sitting at one of the tables in the back. Clary and Jace sat next to each other, of course, and across from them sat Alec and Isabelle. Not long after, an asian man walked over to the group and pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek. Alec smiled and scooted over so that his boyfriend, Magnus, could sit next to him. Isabelle looked over to the stage and saw Simon peeking through the curtains. She smiled at him and waved.

Simon waved and smiled back.

He never felt more nervous than he did. There were a lot of people tonight and what if they were awful? The opinion of his friends didn’t really count, he said to himself. They’ve been at thousands of band rehearsals. According to Alec and Jace it was to protect him, not because they were so excited to hear his little ‘Mundane’ band perform.

“Simon, dude.’’ Eric said as Simon turned around to look at him. “Will you chill? Just sit down and drink something. It’ll help you relax.’’

Simon smiled small but shook his head. He walked over and sat down next to Kirk. “No thanks, I don’t think getting drunk is good for my nerves.’’

“At least you wouldn’t be so uptight.’’ Matt muttered.

Kirk rolled his eyes. “Matt, don’t be such an asshole. It’s going to be okay, Simon. Just a gig like we do everyday.’’

“Except here are more people then at all the gigs we’ve done so far.’’ Simon mumbled, bouncing his knees.

When it was time to go up, Simon took a deep unneeded breathe and forced himself to relax. He had to enjoy this, who knows if they’d ever play here again? If he’d just be calm it would be fine. They walked on stage and Simon put his guitar around him and cleared his throat before speaking into the microphone.

“My name is Simon, these are my band mates Matt, Eric and Kirk and we are the Mortal Instruments.’’

Magnus yelped loudly, grinning as Alec rolled his eyes playfully and mentioned for him to be quiet, squeezing his hip silently. Simon closed his eyes and waited until Eric had softly counted to four and they started to play their first song.

In the middle of the performance walked in Raphael Santiago. He had never been a fan of clubs and bars but his clan had decided it was time to have some fun tonight instead of always being on missions. So, that’s how Raphael ended up in the club where Simon and his band were playing at.

Raphael looked the stage once and it was like he was hypnotized. The lead singer was playing the guitar while simultaneously singing. He had his eyes closed and his eyes were furrowed in concentration. The stage lights made it seem like he was an angel sent from above and Raphael couldn’t stop staring. He was breathless even though he didn’t even need to breathe. He smirked and licked his lips. His clan wanted him to have fun? That could be arranged. He sat down on a stool by the bar, his eyes never leaving Simon.

Magnus had noticed his old friend walking into the club so he decided to get drinks for everyone, kissing Alec on the cheek before moving over to the bar.

“I see you’ve come out of hiding.’’ Magnus chirped as he stood next to Raphael, smiling at the bartender.

“I had no clue you would be here.’’ Raphael muttered, turning around to look at the table Magnus came from. “Date with the boyfriend and co?’’

“Hmm.’’ Magnus hummed. He ordered some drinks as the bartender walked over before turning back to Raphael. “Biscuit wanted us to come and cheer her friends on.’’

Raphael’s eyes flickered to the stage and back to Magnus. “You wouldn’t happen to know the lead singer of the band, would you?’’

Magnus raised his eyebrows and turned to glance at the stage, then back at Raphael, a smirk forming on his lips. “My, my Raphael. Do you have a crush?’’

“Don’t make me use my fangs.’’ Raphael hissed, glaring at his best friend. “Do you know him or not?’’

Magnus rolled his eyes. “His name is Simon.’’ He said before accepting the drinks with a smile. Before Raphael could ask for more information, Alec showed up behind Magnus.

“Do you need help with that, babe?’’ Alec whispered in his ear as he placed his hands on Magnus’ hips.

Magnus looked over his shoulder and smiled, nodding his head. “Please.’’ He then pressed a kiss to the others mouth. “You’re the best, Alexander.’’

He turned to Raphael and smiled. “It was nice seeing you, old friend. Perhaps you should come and visit me at my loft more often.’’

Raphael raised his glass of blood mary as a greeting and nodded his head to Magnus’ request. “Perhaps,’’ he said. Magnus and Alec grabbed the drinks and walked back to their group.

Raphael turned back to the stage and followed Simon’s every movement. He was like a hawk watching his prey, ready to attack. Once the band finished performing and disappeared back stage, Raphael got off his stool. He made his way over to the front of the stage and then sneakily slipped behind the curtain, walking over to the backstage section. He saw Simon sitting alone, tapping away on his phone. He smiled and made his way over, putting on a seductive smile.

“You look alone.’’

Simon looked up from his phone and his jaw almost dropped to the floor as he saw the handsome men standing in front of him. His hair was neatly styled backwards in a quiff, his brown eyes had a playful tint to them and his __lips__. He gulped and shook his head.

“Yeah, um.’’ Simon stuttered. “My friends had gone to get some drinks. Um, I’m Simon.’’ He said as he stuck his hand out. “Lewis. Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?’’

Raphael chuckled and shook his hand, his cold hand engulfing Simon’s cold one. “You must not be a drinker... Unless it’s of course a sweet, sticky, bloody mixture.’’ He smirked.

Simon’s eyes widened and his heart pounded in his chest. “I uh, have no clue what you are talking about.’’

“Relax,’’ Raphael smiled, showing his fans. “I’m the same as you.’’

Simon´s eyes widened. “O-Oh.’’

“I saw you sitting here alone and figured you might want some company.’’ Raphael grinned, his fangs still out and send Simon an flirtatious smile.

Simon gulped and nodded his head. “Yeah, I mean sure.’’

“So,’’ Raphael said as Simon fixed him a bloody mary. “How come you ended up in a mundane band as a vampire?’’

“I already was in this band before I got turned.’’ Simon murmured, trying not to make eye contact because this man’s eyes were seriously hypnotizing. “After I got turned I guessed I needed something from my old life. So I clung to this. It was hard at first, with my blood lust and all. But my friend Luke helped me through it.’’

“Luke Garroway?’’ Raphael raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t he a werewolf?’’

“Yes, but he’s a nice werewolf.’’ Simon insisted. “He’s kind of the stepdad of my best friend Clary Fray and-’’

“Yeah, as sweet as that sounds. I really don’t care.’’ Raphael interrupted and Simon blushed, closing his mouth and looking down at the ground. Raphael smiled and leaned forward, placing his hand on his knee. “I want to know more about you.’’

Simon blushed a deeper red and before he could even open his mouth, Kirk made his way over and tapped Simon on the shoulder. “Time to load in the van, man. It’s getting late.’’

For a second Simon felt disappointed, he found it easy to talk to Raphael. And Raphael was curious to him for that matter. But Raphael simply smiled and squeezed his knee again.

“How about we go out for a night stroll tomorrow evening? I know a vampire friendly bar with the best Bloody Mary’s.’’ Raphael send him another flirtatious smile and Simon honestly didn’t know what he saw in him, but nodded his head anyway.

“Great.’’ And as if debating in his head whether he should or shouldn’t, Raphael decided to be bold and pressed a kiss to the corner of Simon’s mouth. “I’ll see you then, Fledgling.’’

Simon just stared after him but couldn’t deny the excited butterflies he felt in his stomach as he thought about tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, inspiration hasn't been on my side these days.
> 
> You can still send in your prompts! You can put them in the comments or send them [Here](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> , also you can follow me to stay up to date to new series I upload or for my updates to Worlds Apart here:  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter:[AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!


End file.
